


魔女的条件<万物疯长>

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	魔女的条件

黄景瑜僵住了。  
他正是血气方刚的年纪，哪里经得住这样的挑逗，尹昉的手摸进来的一瞬间，底下已经抬头，贴着裤子和手鼓起一大包。  
尹昉笑起来，“小伙子气性真大。”  
他半是清醒，半是迷离。冷静自持的那个他清楚地意识到，藏于心底的潘多拉魔盒在酒精的作用下已经不可挽回打开了，掩埋在深处的对于黄景瑜生理性的渴望经由恶魔之手释放。欲念完全压制了最后一丝清醒，他喜欢黄景瑜，身体也很喜欢。  
被绷紧的牛仔裤压着不好受，黄景瑜双手紧紧扣着尹昉的肩膀，两眼通红盯着尹昉的动作，修长的手指在裤裆里煽风点火，看得黄景瑜又硬了点。  
尹昉的手和自己的手，感觉完全不一样。  
他低低喘息了一声，不由自主挺腰贴近。  
尹昉往上挪动了几步，反手拉上窗帘，解开了他的裤链，撑成小帐篷的内裤暴露在空气中。黄景瑜“嗯”了声，尹昉不轻不重地揉捏那一团，让它慢慢挺直胀大。  
这个尺寸让尹昉心惊，之前补裤子的时候，看到过只穿内裤的黄景瑜，虽然已经预感到会有点夸张，但隐藏在棉柔布料下的东西完全勃起后令人害怕。  
血脉贲张，越来越热，尹昉把手抽了回来，一粒一粒解开衬衫剩下的扣子，露出整片光洁的胸腹。黄景瑜偏过头，想又不敢去看他。他深吸了几口气，两三下蹬掉自己的裤子，勾着黄景瑜的腰过来。  
“你不是要上我吗？别闲着。”他从抽屉里取出一支护手霜，挤了一点在黄景瑜手上，“先做扩张。”  
一室春色，这是要真的提枪上阵了。黄景瑜面红耳赤，眼睛都不知道往哪儿放，舌头打结，“要……要怎么……怎么做？”  
尹昉又笑了，黄景瑜被这一下惹得恼羞成怒，干脆俯身咬上那软糯的双唇，恶意地用虎牙戳弄。  
尹昉一手抚上黄景瑜后颈那片皮肤，张开嘴迎合他的吞吐，加深了这个吻，一手引导着他按向自己下面紧闭的那条窄缝。这个吻和那天晚上完全不同，唇齿紧密贴合，细密地纠缠，在眼下这样暧昧的时刻具有浓烈的情色暗示。尹昉很耐心地牵引他慢慢侵入自己，等到探索完之后再反客为主，含住不安分的舌头吮吸。  
这样吻起来后两个人身上的火就全都点了起来。黄景瑜的手指裹着充当润滑用的护手霜戳入了紧窄的穴口，层层叠叠的软肉拥了上来，动情地含住他。  
黄景瑜试着动了动，不知摁到了哪儿，尹昉在亲吻中溢出甜腻的呻吟，他没忘了正事，握着黄景瑜做扩张的那只手，让他试着增加手指进去。  
“可以了吗？”  
黄景瑜抵着额头问，里面温热湿润，他喉咙发紧，下腹的火烧的难耐，硬涨得发痛，不自觉地一下一下去蹭尹昉的腿根。  
尹昉眼里像是含了春水，隔着裤子揉了揉那一团，“你觉得能不能放进去？”  
黄景瑜从脸红到了脖子，咬着唇不知所措。  
下一秒尹昉剥开了那条仅剩的内裤，双腿缠上黄景瑜的腰，扬了扬下巴，“进来吧。”

这是在少年春梦里才会出现的旖旎场景。黄景瑜呼吸急促，口舌干燥，扶着肿胀不堪的柱身探进湿红颤抖着小洞。  
进入的过程有些艰难，黄景瑜一寸一寸缓慢往里面挤，像陷进软绵绵的冰淇淋一样陷进尹昉的身体。肠壁高热潮湿，细窄的甬道在推开的同时绞紧了他。  
痛感和酸胀感顺着尾椎骨攀了上来，软嫩的穴口一点点吞没粗硬的性器。看着自己被进入的画面有些糟糕，尹昉抓着黄景瑜的肩，力道随着身下的动作收紧，闭眼贴上急剧起伏的胸膛。他能听到黄景瑜的心跳，和自己一样紧张。他浓重地喘息着，全身心放松让黄景瑜能进到深处。  
“好紧……”  
黄景瑜挺着腰终于把自己全部送了进去，下面紧紧地箍住了他，比起手感觉更奇妙，很有层次地吮吸，令人头皮发麻。他差点就全部交代了出去，又怕尹昉笑话，生生忍住了。  
他抱着尹昉不敢动，掌心摸到后背，衬衣已经被汗湿了一大片。  
“……痛吗？”   
尹昉搂着他的肩摇摇头，有点胀，翘起的头部抵在内壁上，只是这样硬挺地戳着不动有些难受。  
黄景瑜低头亲了亲尹昉潮红的耳朵，声音沙哑，“……我有点忍不住了，里面动的厉害……”  
他靠在黄景瑜怀里平复了下呼吸，仰起脸勾着脖颈在他唇上亲了一下，“你动吧。”

黄景瑜试探性地摆动起腰，小幅度地进出了几次，滚烫的性器摩擦着高热的肠壁，从未体验过的快感在脑海里爆炸。  
他难耐地挺身抽送起来，一下一下往上戳刺。书桌摇晃起来，基本摞起来的书落下地上。尹昉被顶得往后拱，闷着嗓子猫似的嗯嗯叫了两声，手指紧紧抠住黄景瑜撑在桌面上的臂膀，腿根内侧的肌肉微微痉挛着抽搐。  
肛口撑到极致，又蹭的发麻，尹昉不自觉收紧双腿，仰着脖子去找黄景瑜的唇。黄景瑜低下头和他接吻，唇舌慢慢勾缠了一会，热流不住往下腹上涌，更用力地朝深处撞去。  
没有顾虑在尹昉身上驰骋这种事，他只在梦里做过。  
紧致的黏腻感，湿软的甬道，尹昉闷在喉间甜腻的喘息，真实的体验比想象中更勾人心魄。  
皮肤在情欲中烧的发红，越来越热，他更加用力地抽插，破开堆叠在一起的软肉，进得越来越深。  
尹昉微微喘着气，安抚地摩挲他的后背。下身弥漫开湿意，身体逐渐被毫无技巧可言的顶弄打开，最隐秘的地方颤抖着敞开。黄景瑜剥开他的衬衣，软软地挂在手肘上，头拱进温暖的肩窝又亲又咬。尹昉闷哼一声，配合着黄景瑜的节奏摆臀，调整了一下坐姿，双手紧紧搂住黄景瑜的脖子。  
这样一来体内的性器就换了一个角度，刚好抵在前列腺上碾磨。尹昉舒服地哼出声，闭着眼，额头贴着黄景瑜发烫的颈项，动脉挨着他脸颊跳动，汗水流到了眼皮上，整个脸庞都湿淋淋的。  
他试着把自己的重量交给黄景瑜，这样又进得更深了一点，体内的异物感更加明显，快感也来得更放肆。  
太舒服了，黄景瑜被更深层中紧密的束缚激得眼眶发红，咬着牙过来吻他，上下两处都被强势地贯穿。  
尹昉卷起黄景瑜的上衣，让他们熨烫的肌肤紧密相贴，一只手贴着腰线抚上汗津津的后背，另一只手开始上下套弄自己。  
前后夹击下，尹昉很快射了出来，满足地叹息了一声。高潮的时候后穴猛地绞紧，黄景瑜被迫停下动作，重重地喘了好几口气，咬着耳朵说，“……你别夹那么紧，我动不了了。”  
尹昉尚在余韵中，笑着拉过他亲了一下，手摸上自己的腹部，按到了硬起的那一块，“你还没完？”  
黄景瑜耳朵发烫，“我……”  
尹昉揉了揉那个地方，肠道在外部的刺激下像鼓动的温水蠕动起来，食髓知味般吮吸起包裹起来的性器。他又夹了两下，黄景瑜忍不住了，捏着臀按向自己的胯骨，密实上下地顶弄起来。  
这样又做了几十下，黄景瑜才抵着他射了出来。  
灌得有点深，身体里的东西虽然软了下去，但还是有点胀。  
这场情事中两人的契合度高的有点不可思议，尹昉靠在黄景瑜身上微喘， 黄景瑜汗津津地抱着他。他抬起手拍拍黄景瑜的背，帮他平复呼吸，然后伸出手臂勾过桌上的湿纸巾，抽出几张轻轻擦拭之前射在他腹部的精液。  
黄景瑜顺着尹昉的视线落下去，两人结合的部位还严丝密合地贴在一起，红着脸慌慌张张退了出来，浅色的液体没了堵塞，从敞开的穴口顺着腿根流下去。  
尹昉帮他擦干净，把湿纸巾往前推了推，“帮我一下，没力气了。”  
黄景瑜面颊发烫，依言轻轻拭着红肿的穴口。  
不断有精液汩汩流出，场面过于香艳，黄景瑜觉得喉咙有点干，下身又有了抬头的趋势。  
尹昉捏捏他的耳朵，“下次不要弄得太深了。”  
还有下次吗？  
黄景瑜喉结上下滚动着，停下了动作，“老师，我还想要。”  
尹昉抬起头，眼里映出黄景瑜熟透的脸，他深吸几口气，手脚缠上黄景瑜，“去床上。”


End file.
